


Colours and Names

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Five is a Squad [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: In the last weeks of your pregnancy, you need to decide the last few details about your kids, and that includes their names.





	Colours and Names

 

“Alexandra Jane,” you read on the suggestion paper. “Who said this one?”

“Uh…” Tony raised his eyes from the tablet in his hands, testing the colour pallet of the room. “I think it was Happy. I mentioned to him that we wanted a second name to Alexandra, I think he added it to the box last time he was here.”

Names, names, names… Names.

Finding a name and a second name for a single child was hard enough but to five? It was even worse. You’d even set up a box of suggestion so your friends could help you, but it wasn’t being very  _ helpful  _ yet.

“I don’t like it,” you decided. “But thank him. It was a kind suggestion.”

He hesitated.

“Alexandra Rose? It fits her room.”

You arched him an eyebrow. You were choosing the colours for the kids’ rooms, deciding to do each in a different pallet. But you’d never agreed Alexandra would be  _ pink _ .

“I think lilac fits her better,” you pointed. “I think Brienne should keep the pink. She’s a lot calmer, I think she may be the sweetest one.”

Tony seemed confused.

“I thought Edwin was the sweetest one. That’s why you insisted his room was blue and not green.”

“No, Edwin is the sweetest one of the boys,” you corrected him. “Brienne is the sweetest one of the girls. Maybe we should switch the girls’ names, them the sweetest kids will have their names starting with vowels.”

Tony turned to you, looking a bit frustrated but also amused behind the annoyed face.

“Well, I suggested that we named them with the vowels and not the ABC,” he rolled his eyes in a snarky way. “Think of that?! They could learn all of the vowels since birth!”

“I want them to know the ABCDE first!” you said in the same tone. “I’m carrying them, I own that right!”

He just scoffed at you and turned the gadget for you to look at.

“Which room is this?” you questioned, frowning.

“Edwin, of course,” he said as it was obvious.

“No, no,” you pulled the tablet from his hands. “Edwin is baby blue. Caleb is the one with navy.”

He sighed.

“Fine, this is Caleb room. Is Damien still green before I finished everything?”

“ _ Yes, honey,”  _ you let out in an overly sweet tone. “Now, can we go back to the kids’ middle names,  _ please? _ ”

Tony’s eyes widened when he glanced at you but surrendered quickly.

“Of course, baby bee.”

“Good,” you smiled. “Now, Maria suggested Robin for Alexandra’s second name and I like it a lot.”

“Robin?” he turned to you. “Like in Batman and Robin?”

You shrugged and nodded.

“Sounds good,” he typed something on the screen, turning on the TV and showing you the design of the board. “What do you think?”

You tilted your head to the side. You didn’t like the font.

“Can we try something a bit more separated?” you suggested. “Between the letters I mean. They are too squished together.”

He hummed something, and you made an annoyed face.

“Help,” you called, reaching with your hands out. “I need to get up.”

You were 23 weeks pregnant – just five weeks away from your c-section date – and looked  _ way _ past full term. The quints were growing as expected to your kind of pregnancy, and that influenced your body a lot. Mainly, you needed to pee. All the time. There was also some pain in your pelvis that stopped you from standing up too long, but it wasn’t enough to slow you completely.

Tony was used to it already, and when he wasn’t around, Friday would pull someone or something out of her sleeve to help you. You couldn’t remember the last time you were actually alone, and that was very helpful, although sometimes very annoying.

“Okay, Pumpkin,” he offered you his hands, which you quickly took. “One… Two...”

He pulled to your feet with your help, and you ran as quickly as possible to the closest bathroom.

You let out a long pleasurable sigh when you felt  _ free  _ and closed your eyes for a little moment before using the bars your boyfriend had installed on the walls to get up and washing your hands. When you came back to the room, he was just sketching something on the screen.

“What about that?” he pointed. “Is that good enough for Alexandra?”

In the screen, a new front had shown up, much more pleasant and matching your daughter’s name.

“Much better,” you nodded and walked to him. “Now,” you pulled it off of your hands. “Do you mind coming to the bedroom with me? I know we can’t exactly have sex, but I could really use your tongue down there.”

Tony opened a wicked grin.

“Believe me, that will be a huge pleasure.”


End file.
